supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Santic Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Introduction Parent Meeting Observation begins Observation continues Santic House Issues Lunchtime Neil: "Trevor, I want you to eat your broccoli and your carrots, and then you can go outside and play, okay?" Trevor: "No, I don't wanna! I hate vegetables!" Neil: "Come on. They're good for you." [Trevor leaves the table and begins watching Arthur videos on TV] comes to Trevor Neil: "Turn off Arthur now. You still have to eat lunch!" takes Trevor back to the table Playing in the Backyard Pool Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Pillow places Trevor on the Naughty Pillow Kate's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Kate's birthday party. Kate was having a Monster High-themed party. Kate invited her 8 friends to the party, and they had a great time. Mom took the whole day off from catering to celebrate Kate's special day." is dressed up as Frankie Stein Deena: "I ordered the Monster High birthday cake and I booked the ponies and the face painting and they should be here very soon." Jo: "Kate's best friend, Serenity from school showed up dressed up as Cleo de Nile, Ashley from softball came dressed up as Abbey Bominable, Jodie from next door arrived dressed up as Ghoulia Yelps, Linda, also from school arrived dressed up as Spectra Vondergeist, Sienna also from Softball, arrived as Opretta, Sabrina from ballet class showed up dressed up as Draculaura, Emily from summer camp showed up dressed up as Lagoona Blue, and Jessica from a church youth group arrived dressed up as Clawdeen Wolf." Kate: "Hi, guys!" Emily, Jodie, Linda, Ashley, Sienna, Jessica, Sabrina, and Serenity: "Happy Birthday, Kate!" is a present table and a buffet table next to it Kate: "We had Petrifying purple punch, Monster High cupcakes, Mummy Nori Sandwiches with grape eyeballs, apple fangs, bat's brew, Zombie tonic, Spider cider, and graveyard chocolate pudding. There was a photo shoot and a beauty station and even face painting and ponies." Jo: "Everything went well until Trevor spoiled things by turning on the hose." Deena: "I even arranged a limo ride to take you all to the spa for the day, would you like that?" Girls: "Yeah!" sprays the hose all over Kate's favorite new Frankie Stein costume wig Kate: "Ack! My Frankie Stein costume wig! Trevor, what are you doing here? Why are you ruining my party?" Trevor: "Ha-ha! That's because Monster High is too girly!" Jo: (to Deena) "I would like you to go over to Trevor and give him a warning for that behavior." Deena: "Trevor, this is you warning, I need you to stop that behavior, otherwise I will put you in timeout." hits Deena Jo: "Trevor hit Deena's arm, so she put him straight onto the Naughty Pillow." Deena: "You are sitting on this Naughty Pillow because you hit mommy and you ruined your sister's party by turning the hose on her and her friends. Stay right there until I say that it's okay to get up." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties